How Could He Love You More?
by Reona-chan
Summary: Ah; how late was Hinata this time? Late enough to not be able to tell Naruto she loves him! Just how can she cope this time? SasuHina; Slight NaruSaku


Author's Notes: Oh my gosh! I actually made two fics in one day! And this one is a one-shot… Damn, I must be bored! If you were wondering which other FanFiction was made today, it was "The Only Different One" about Obito. If you're an Obito fan, read it and "These Flickering Memories", if you have the time!

Shoot, I went off topic. Anyway, I just ate a chocolate bar and this came to mind. Yes, chocolate is my brain food, 'tebayo! By the way, I plan to make another fic about Kakashi… Hm, should I? Tell me in your reviews, okay? If you want a Kakashi fic, include it in your reviews in my current stories, thanks guys, you're a big help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be a pop star, Sakura wouldn't be obsessed with Sasuke, Sasuke would be on crack, Kakashi would be reading K Rated Family Friendly novels and I'd insert myself in the story and make Obito mine.

All flames will be used to make extra-hot ramen.

All those who flame me will get attacked by Woody Woodpecker.

Oh yes, comments and suggestions are appreciated.

"How Could He Love You More?"

_Summary: Hinata was about to admit her growing feelings towards Naruto, when she found out he was getting married! To Sakura! Little does she know there is somebody out there waiting for her…_

Word Count

Including the Author's Notes, Summary, Word Count and List of Characters: 1,541 Words

The Story Itself: 1,224 Words

Main Characters:

Hyuuga Hinata

Uchiha Sasuke

Other Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hatake Kakashi

FanFiction by: Reona-chan

Hinata sat there, her face held sorrow. She could feel the tears leaking from her eyes. She wiped it away with her sleeve and sniffled. Though the Sakura trees were happily blooming during this time of Spring, she was sadly decaying into a shell of nothingness.

Why she was sad? It was simple, really.

She was heartbroken because of the Hokage of Konoha.

"How can he love you more? Sakura?" She mumbled, the tears were being carried away by the wind. She had been sitting on that swing for 3 days now, feeling awful and out of place. She knew, she could only love the Uzumaki, the one who kept saying, "Dattebayo!", the boy whose dream came true. Her dream didn't.

She always wanted to marry Naruto, deep in her heart she knew. But when she finally gathered the courage to admit her feelings, she was too late.

_Hinata ran happily through Konoha. She had just returned from a mission and was able to muster enough courage to admit her damn feelings to Naruto. (Reona-chan: Took her long enough…) _

_Hinata quickened her pace, the smile never fading away. She knew, she hoped, Naruto felt the same way. He was kinder to her lately, the 19-year-old Hyuuga felt so happy…_

_Until he came along._

"_Oi," The monotone voice of Sasuke Uchiha mumbled, appearing in front of the startled, lavender-eyed girl. _

"_Have you talked to Naruto-baka yet?" He asked. "Wh-Why?" Hinata mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers as usual. "When you find him, get ready for some big news. The dobe's getting married," Sasuke said, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. "Anyway, ja," He mumbled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_Hinata spotted a familiar tuff of silver hair._

"_Kakashi-sensei!" She called out to the tall, male._

"_Hmmm?" Kakashi whipped around and met face-to-face with the shy Hyuuga heir. _

"_U-Um, I-I-I w-was just w-wondering…" Hinata whispered, barely audible._

_Kakashi had to lean forward to hear her._

_Hinata's face flushed a dark red and she ran away as quick as possible. I guess some habits are hard to change, eh?_

"_I wonder what's wrong," Kakashi said and continued decorating the streets for the Uzumaki-Haruno wedding._

_Hinata had been searching for Naruto for a while now, no trace was found. Probably she forgot her miracle of a Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan. She then noticed the tan, sapphire-eyed blond right in front of her. _

"_N-Naruto-kun," Hinata wanted to shout, but instead it became a barely audible whisper, somewhat like the one she used on Kakashi._

"_Yes?" Naruto inquired, whipping around and facing the Hyuuga girl._

"_Wh-Who are you g-getting m-m-m-married to?" She stuttered, her eyes looking at her shuffling feet. _

"_Why Hinata-chan, you should know," Naruto started. Hinata's eyes widened in excitement. Could it be…?_

"_I'm marrying Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted proudly, grinning that irresistible grin of his. Hinata's eyes widened in horror. Did she hear wrong? Was it really Sakura? Damn that Uchiha for telling her to ask Naruto! But, technically, it __WAS__ her choice to ask the Uzumaki. She had her hopes too high. Hinata knew, deep down, Naruto loved Sakura more._

"_I-I understand," Hinata whispered as tears filled her eyes. She then turned around and ran in a hurry, not noticing the Haruno's pink hair pass by her._

_Hinata turned around and spotted Sakura._

"_YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Hinata screamed and lunged for Sakura._

"_H-Hinata?" Sakura muttered, feeling Hinata pounding her arms._

"_WHY DID YOU… WHY?" Hinata shouted, her face red with anger and sadness. The tears kept pouring, no matter what she did._

"_Huh?" Sakura muttered._

"_DON'T PLAY INNOCENT! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVED NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed and began tugging on Sakura's luscious pink locks. _

"_Hinata! Stop!" Naruto shouted and pulled Hinata away from his soon-to-be wife._

"_Shut up you asshole!" Hinata said and slapped Naruto across the face. The Uzumaki's eyes widened in terror as he watched the-once-shy Hyuuga girl run away swiftly._

Hinata scowled darkly. She hadn't felt this bad in her life. The one she loved had asked somebody else to marry him. And Sakura accepted.

"How could he love you more?" Hinata asked nobody in particular.

"How could who love who more?" A voice said behind the girl.

Hinata whipped her head around and looked at the raven-haired Uchiha boy.

"S-Sasuke-san!" She shouted, her face turning a bright tomato-like red.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled. He wanted a nice, terror-filled expression from the goddess of beauty. He could register it in his memory and dream of it every time. He thought Hinata was beautiful everyday. He hadn't the courage to tell her.

"S-Sasuke-san? Wh-What do you want?" Hinata asked in a hushed whisper. The Uchiha looked up and was face to face with the still blushing Hyuuga girl. "I want to ask you something," Sasuke mumbled, crossing his arms. "Wh-What is it?" Hinata inquired, looking the Uchiha's way.

"Why do you love Naruto so much?"

Hinata stared at Sasuke, wondering why the Uchiha heir would actually want to know why. Did he probably like her? No way, he had a whole horde of fan-girls to choose from! So could he probably have growing affections for Naruto? Hm, imagine Sasuke gay, not a bad idea, really.

"B-Because… I don't really know," Hinata replied, noticing she didn't stutter at the last sentence.

Sasuke looked as though he was smiling a smile of relief. Hinata wondered why.

"Then what makes him so different from the other boys in Konoha?" Sasuke asked, his emotionless mask finally broken. Hinata pondered for a moment and scratched her chin with her index finger. "He's the Hokage," She said proudly.

"So what? He's a ninja like everyone else," Sasuke said and smirked.

"…" Hinata was dumbfounded AND speechless.

Sasuke leaned on the tree and looked the Hyuuga's way. He noticed she had nothing left to say and walked over to her.

"Hinata…" He breathed and tipped the girls chin upward.

Said Hyuuga blushed and stared in Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"What makes me so different from the urasakontachi?" The Uchiha breathed, letting his warm breath fall on her face.

That's when Hinata realized how much the Uchiha liked her.

Sasuke slowly leaned in towards Hinata and felt her lips brush against his. He noted she had placed her hands on his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and looked in her lavender eyes. "Hinata… We can't do this if you don't feel the same way." He mumbled.

The girl stood on her tip-toes and kissed Sasuke softly. The Uchiha took that as a yes and did some one-handed seals. The two of them then appeared in his apartment.

Hinata felt her chest rise and fall, she turned to her right and found the sleeping nude form of her lover, Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't know why she had done that, why she did this to the male. It felt so right, though she knew she still loved Naruto. She then realized, it was time to let go. Sasuke had given her everything she wanted. He was gentle, he carresed her, he did his best in making her stomach boil. He was, would it be safe to say, her gift from Heaven.

Sasuke's onyx eyes opened and he stared at Hinata. Her naked body made him feel aroused once more.

"So, want to do it again, my goddess?"

"I'd love to."

Author's Notes: Holy spit, I was able to write a romance story… Wow, unbelievable. I support SasuHina! Yay! And about the summary… I don't put the pairings for suspense. Hehe, anyway, if you liked it, please review! It would make me happy! Really happy!


End file.
